Prince of Egypt watch the movie
by Mr.Sensei
Summary: Afraid of letting innocents die do too Rameses stubbornness, God decides to show the movie characters their story in hopes of changing the future, will it work? Will it fail?
1. To the holy lord

**Greeting and blessings to thy my faithful readers, thy have entered the holy ground of Fanfiction and have traveled its land to reach this humbel story. May it be to your liking and devotion.**

 **Mr. Sensei**

"Speak"

` _Thinking_ ´

Singing

 **Movie**

* * *

It was just another day for Moses, he was in the fields just pasturing the sheep, when he disappeared in blue flames.

Tziporah was playing with her younger sisters, their father Jethro watching them from his tent, the smaller one was running around when they all disappeared in blue flames.

Miriam and Aaron were in there little house resting from a hard day of work when they too disappear in blue flames.

Rameses was in his throne room, his son in his lap. Hotep and Huy were doing a little magic show to keep them entertained. They all disappeared in the now familiar blue flames.

They all appeared unconscious in a white marble room, Moses was the first to wake up, he run to Tziporah and tried to wake her up, "Tziporah, come on, what happened?".

"Moses?" Moses turn around and saw who was calling him.

"Rameses?" He could not believe it, what was he doing here? Where was here?

Everyone else started to wake up at that moment. "What is this place?" asked Jethro.

"This is my watching room" from a dark corner of the room said a voice that seem to be made of thousands different voices speaking in a perfect heavenly harmony, everyone turn to look at the corner and saw that is a a very skinny looking boy with his eyes closed, wearing only an old piece of cloth around his waist and shackles on his wrists.

"Who are you? Answer me boy if you know what's good for you" Demanded Rameses, using a threatening tone.

As the boy opened his eyes they all took a step back seeing that they were not eyes but rather, warm blue flames that dance softy on his sockets "I am who I am, I am Yehowah, god of Abraham, Isaac, and Jacob" He said in a calm tone. Out of respect all the hebrews vowed to him, "Please rize my children, so I can explain you why I have brought you here" and so they did, but before he could explain Rameses interrupted him.

"You are a god?! Yeah right, you are just a scrawny kid with weird eyes, if you were a god, shouldn't you be great and glamorous?" Exclaimed Rameses in a mocking voice.

"I chose to take the form that better represent my children, for they are now young, inexperienced, weak and in chains, I should also be be to share their pain" God raised his hands and let liquid light come out of them, it then surrounded all of them and started to levited them, the light started to concentrated, forming three rows of seats, the first with 5 seats, the others with 4 each and a white screen, it resemble a movie theater but ancient egyptian style, when the last of the light died down they were all put down in their seats. In the first row it was God, Jethro, Moses, Zipporah and Ephorah (the oldest of Tziporah sisters), in the second row it was Aaron, Miriam, Ajolidoforah (middle), and Indah (youngest), and in the last one it was Hotep (the fat one), Huy (the tall one), Amun (Rameses son) and Rameses.

God got up from his seat and turn to face everyone, "The reason that I brought you here is because I want to show you the past, present and future" he said in his warm, calm tone.

"With what purpose?" asked Ramses, after the show with the lights he was convinced that he was a god, not the God, but a god.

God smiled at him "With the purpose that you Ramses make a choice, to free the hebrews people from slavery or to let the events I'm about to show you happen"

"Then why have you brought _us_ here for?" asked a curious Moses.

"I brought you all here because what I'm about to show you affects all of you" said God still with his warm smile "And it would be fun for all of you"

Hotep and Huy looked at each other and shrugged comically.

"If there is nothing else, I think we should begin" said God sitting down.

( _A/N: Since God is showing the past, present and future and not a movie per say, it's totally normal for there to be singing_ ).

 **Wide shots of an Egyptian statue. Followed by wide shot of Hebrew slaves working on monuments. Overseen by belligerent Egyptian slave drivers barking out orders and whipping the slaves. In the background you can hear the sound of the song Deliver Us.**

 **Egyptian Guards:**

 **Mud...Sand...Water...**

 **Straw...Faster!**

 **Mud...and Lift...Sand...and Pull**

 **Water...and raise up...**

 **Straw...** **Faster!**

 **With each word one can see images of the slaves performing the orders being barked out by the guards.**

The hebrews had expressions of shock and terror, but the Egyptians were either sadistly proud or unamused.

 **Hebrew Slaves:**

 **With the sting of the whip on my shoulder**

 **With the salt of my sweat on my brow**

 **Elohim God on high**

 **Can you hear your people cry?;**

"I always can" said God sadly in a low voice.

 **Help us now**

 **This Dark hour...**

 **Deliver us**

 **Hear our call**

 **Deliver us**

 **Lord of all**

 **Remember us, here in this burning sand**

 **Deliver us**

 **There's a land you promised us**

 **Deliver us to the promised land...**

All of the hebrews were shaking in fear while single tear came out of God's fiery eyes.

 **Scene now changes from the Hebrew Slaves working on the Egyptian monuments**

 **to the Hebrew settlement of Goshen. It is a stark change from the smooth angular cold lines of the Egyptian buildings. Despite the rundown element of the mud huts in which they live, there is a warm glow to the shacks. The settlement is crawling with Egyptian soldiers carrying spears. Camera pans inside one of the huts where a Hebrew woman by the name of Yocheved looks fearfully outside her window. Perhaps for the Egyptian soldiers.**

"Mom?" asked Aaron

At this Moses looked more closely at the screen, apricieting how beautiful her mother was.

 **Yocheved:** **Yal-di ha-tov ve ha-rach (My Good and tender son)**

 **Al ti-ra veh al tif-chad (Don't be frightened and don't be scared)**

 **She looks at the small baby in her arms.**

"Is that..?" asked Moses.

"You" said Miriam sobbing "It is the day we send you away".

 **My Son, I have nothing I can give**

 **But this Chance that you may live**

 **I pray we'll meet again**

 **If He will deliver us**

 **She then motions towards her two other children a boy of about 4 named Aaron and a girl of about 7 named Miriam. Yocheved looks outside again to see whether or not the soldiers are coming. Seeing that the coast is clear she takes the baby and runs followed by Miriam who holds a basket and Aaron.**

Miriam and Aaron gave Moses sad apologetics looks. Moses didn't see this as he was stile fix to the screen looking at his mother .

 **Hebrew Slaves:**

 **Deliver Us**

 **Hear our prayer**

 **Deliver us**

 **From despair**

 **These years of slavery grow too cruel to stand**

 **Deliver Us**

 **There's a land you promised us**

 **Deliver Us**

 **Out of bondage and**

 **Deliver us to the promised land...**

Rameses was frowning all the way through the scene. He couldn't see why he, the morning and the evening star of the greatest empire on earth, should care about some whortless salves.

 **The scene cuts to Yocheved and her family running through Goshen. Unnoticed by**

 **Egyptian soldiers who are too intent on a "search" for what we don't know. But they are knocking Hebrew women aside to get inside their homes.**

Seeing the confusion of Jethro and his children, God explained in a sad tone "They killed the youngest child of every of my families".

They all gasphed and Zipporah got up and looked at Rameses with discuss, "You killed children?!"

He didn't answered, he didn't even looked at her, he didn't even bother to say that it was his father who did it.

Seeing that he wouldn't answer Zipporah reluctantly sat down.

 **Cut back to Yocheved and her family running towards the Nile. They stop at the river's edge. Miriam puts down the basket and Yocheved places the baby boy inside the basket. Yocheved begins to sing to the infant so that he will fall asleep. Her eyes begin to swell with tears.**

 **Yocheved:**

 **Hush now, my baby**

 **Be still, love, don't cry**

 **Sleep as you're rocked by the stream**

 **Sleep and remember**

 **My last Lullaby**

 **So I'll be with you when you dream**

Moses was moving his lips to match the lullaby in real time. Miriam saw this and smiled at moses singing the song.

 **River, O river**

 **Flow gently for me**

 **Such precious cargo you bear**

 **Do you know somewhere**

 **He can live free?**

 **River deliver him there...**

 **Yocheved lets the basket go and watches as it flows down the Nile river. Miriam**

 **follows the progression of the basket from the shore. The basket and its contents are nearly devoured by a crocodile, but it is saved just in time by hippos who jump in and run interference.**

"Did you sended the hippo there?" asked Jethrodiadah (the youngest sister) in a sweet innocent tone.

God looked thoughtful for a second before saying "Maybe" in his usual smile and then winks at her, making her giggles at him.

 **Next the basket is almost caught up in the nets of a passing fishing boat.**

 **But becomes dislodged and falls back down into the Nile. Next it gets caught up the swell of several passing boats and gets pushed further downstream until it floats into the Queens water garden.**

Everyone looked at God with widen eyes full of disbelief, admiration and fear (three guesses from whom). He looked at all of them "Her prayer deserved to be answered" he said simply.

 **The Queen is standing in the water playing with her young son, Ramses the crowned prince of Egypt. Feeling something bump her leg, she looks down surprised to find the basket. Curious She hands Rameses to one her maids who is standing on the steps, and bends down and picks up the lid and is shocked to see a baby.**

Both Moses and Ramses smile softly, neither had seen the woman they both called Mother for many years.

Moses because he runned away to the dessert, Ramses because she had alongside his father, died.

 **But this only lasts a moment the instant he smiles at her she is smitten and bends down and picks him up and kisses him. Meanwhile Miriam who has been watching the entire event with trepidation relaxes. She knows that her baby brother is safe.**

 **Miriam:**

 **Brother, you're safe now**

 **And safe may you stay**

 **For I have a prayer just for you:**

 **Grow baby brother**

 **Come back someday**

 **Come and deliver us too...**

"Did that prayer deserve to be answered to?" asked Miriam.

God nodes in response "Of course my child".

 **The Queen takes the baby and starts for the palace. Her two servant girls look a bit too boldly at her and the foundling. The Queen gives them a look that not only puts them back in their place but also tells them to be silent about what they have just witnessed.**

 **Young Rameses trots at his Mother's heels his arms stretched up towards her so that he can be carried**

 **Rameses:**

 **Mamma!**

 **The Queen looks down at her son.**

 **Queen: Come Rameses let us show Pharaoh your new baby brother... Moses.**

"So you were always her favorite" said Ramses jokingly, trying to light the mood.

It didn't work.

 **The camera pulls back from the sight of the Queen, Rameses and her two servant girls climbing the steps leading to the palace. The camera shifts back to the Egyptian monuments, where the Hebrews are slaving.**

 **Hebrew Slaves:**

 **Deliver us**

 **Send a shepherd to Shepherd us**

 **And Deliver us to the Promised Land**

 **Deliver us to the Promised land.**

 **We see a panoramic view of the Egyptian city of Rameses**

 **Yocheved:**

 **Deliver Us!**

The whole was to much for Moses, he was on the brink of tears, so Zipporah puts her hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

He smiles thankfully at her and dries his face from tears.

 **ACT I Scene I**

 **Fast forward almost 20 years. Two chariots come racing out of a building at top**

 **speed. Both are being driven by two young men. The first his head completely shaven except for a single lock of hair, is Ramses the crowned prince of Egypt. Driving the other chariot is a longhaired youth and sporting a fashionable goatee is his brother Moses.**

"Wow, father, Can I do that? Can I? Can I?" asked the overexcited prince.

"We will see when you are older" answer Ramses.

The prince whines at this and the rest laugh at him.

Jethrodiadah pulls from Moses slive to call his attention "Yes, what is it?"

"Why does your hair looks so funny?" She ask

Moses smiles at her and whispered to her ear as if sharing a secret "It's a wig"

 **Both are bare chested outlining their young healthy physiques. Their behavior is loud raucous and irreverent. They are Princes of Egypt sons of the most powerful kingdom in the world. They don't have to answer to virtually anyone and their manner reflects this fact.**

 **Rameses:**

 **Faster you beasts! You run like Mules!**

 **Rameses pauses to look at the hieroglyphics on a mural outlining Egypt's glorious**

 **history.**

 **Moses (shouting):**

 **Hey Rameses! How would you like to see your face carved on a wall?!**

 **Rameses:**

 **Someday yes!**

 **Moses:**

 **How about now!**

 **Moses thrusts his chariot towards Rameses forcing his brother against the wall. Rameses almost goes crashing into the wall. For a precarious moment the chariot rides on one wheel until Rameses gets it back under control.**

Moses looked down to the floor in shame of his past-self irresponsible and immature actions.

 **Rameses:**

 **You almost killed me!**

 **Moses:**

 **Come on! where's your sense of fun?!**

 **Rameses:**

 **Oh it's fun you want!**

 **Rameses following the move of his brother drives his chariot into Moses own. But**

 **Moses anticipating this pulls his chariot back. Rameses completely misses Moses chariot and goes sliding down an embankment. Rameses pulls his chariot to a stop and looks around.**

 **Rameses:**

 **Moses?**

 **Moses (from above):**

 **Yahoo!**

Everyone ohss and wows at the race. Well except for the ones that were the racers who looked ashamed (Moses) or sheepishly yet proud (Rameses).

 **Rameses sees his brother and his chariot flying by overhead. He laughs and joins in hot pursuit. The two young princes race through the city heedless of anyone or anything that crosses their paths. The route of the race even continues up on to rooftops where Rameses looking down at his younger brother shouts.**

 **Rameses:**

 **Admit it Moses! You've always looked up to me!**

 **Moses (looking up at this brother and getting an eye full of his undergarments):**

 **Yes! But it's not much of a view! Ha! Ha! Ha!**

All of the people that weren't there laughed at the joke. Ramses gave Hotep and Huy a stinking look and they shut up immediately.

 **Rameses comes crashing back down onto the street right in front of Moses. Moses pulls back just in time in order to avoid a collision.**

 **Rameses:**

 **Second born! Second place!**

 **Moses:**

 **Not for long!**

Moses shocked his head and thought _I was right in more ways that one._

 **The race continues towards a monument in the process being built of their father.**

 **The Pharaoh Seti. Camera cuts to another scene where two priests Huy and Hotep are leading their minions oblivious to the race that was going through the city.**

Hotep bounced in his seat "I remember this part"

Huy smiles then frowns "Do you remember what came next?"

Hotep thought about it for a second and then paled considerably "Oh"

 **Ramses and Moses proceed to race up the scaffolding. A workman loses his balance and the paintbrush he's holding leaves a mark beneath Seti's nose which curiously looks like a smile.**

All the hebrew laughed this time of how ridiculous the smile looked. The egyptians wanted to but did not out of respect for the late Pharaoh.

 **The safety rope holding the workman causes him to swing to the point where he hits a load of bricks sitting on scaffold. The bricks become loose and hit the nose of the statue, hence dislodging it causing it to go crashing down on the scaffolding. It breaks through each level and coming dangerously close to crashing down on the Princes who have started their descent down the scaffolding.**

 _Oh no_ was the general thought that went through everyone's minds.

 **Rameses reaches the bottom safely, but Moses has to jump from the second level to avoid being crushed by the "nose". Barely escaping with their lives both Princes stop and breathe with relief and laugh. But their mirth is short lived. They have not landed on solid ground but on a bin holding gallons and gallons of sand!**

 **The bonds holding the sand bin together break under the weight of the chariot and an avalanche ensues carrying the two young princes and their chariot's along with them.**

"Of course you would land on the sand and not on the ground, that's just your luck isn't it?" Tziporah said playfully to Moses.

"You know me" he replied "Always in some kind of trouble".

 **The avalanche travels through the temple of Ra burying the two temple priests and their minions. But Moses and Ramses land on the other side unscathed.**

 **Rameses:**

 **You don't suppose we'll get in trouble for this?**

 **Moses (confident):**

 **No! Not a chance!**

Moses got a small grin in his face "Ok, maybe a small chance"


	2. The Pharaoh

**Hello.**

 **This chapter will be short and down to the point, but fear not, for the nexts to come will be with words of plenty.**

"Speak"

` _Thinking_ ´

Singing

 **Movie**

* * *

 **ACT I Scene II**

 **Inside Seti's private throne room. Moses and Ramses are standing before their father the Lord Pharaoh and the most powerful man in the world. To Seti's right, behind him stands his wife the Queen and the Prince's mother. Off toward Seti's left are the two temple Priests Huy and Hotep both barely containing their glee that the two Princes are going to get a tongue lashing from their father.**

 **Seti:**

 **Why do the gods torment me with such reckless, destructive, Blasphemous sons?**

"Do you want the list alphabetically or chronologically" Spat Moses.

Ramses frowned at him "Show more respect to our father" He told Moses

Moses looked at him in the eyes with a dead serious expression "That is no father of mine"

 **Rameses:**

 **Father hear what I say...**

 **Seti:**

 **Be still! Pharaoh speaks! (Everyone in the room becomes stock still) I seek to**

 **build an empire and your only thought is to amuse yourselves by tearing it down.**

 **Have I taught you nothing?**

"That is not the right way to talk to one's own children" Said Jethro sadly "You must help them not punish them"

 **Before either Rameses or Moses can respond the two priests jump in trying to ingratiate themselves in the favor of the Pharaoh.**

 **Hotep:**

 **You mustn't be so hard on yourself your majesty. You're an excellent teacher!**

 **Huy:**

 **It's not your fault that your sons learned nothing.**

 **While they are saying this they are beginning to back out of the room**

 **Hotep:**

 **Well they did learn blasphemy.**

 **Huy:**

 **True**

Hotep and Huy gave identical sheepish looks to Ramses.

"We are so sorry your majesty" Began Huy.

"You know we would never offend you" Finished Hotep.

Ramses just rolled his eyes "Yeah sure, now that I am Pharaoh"

 **The Priests are gone and only the four remain in the room. Moses and Ramses are almost too afraid to face their fathers harsh gaze. Moses knowing that it is all his fault sticks up for his brother.**

 **Moses:**

 **Father the fault is mine. I goaded Rameses on so I am responsible.**

 **Seti now turns his attention to his eldest son and his heir.**

 **Seti:**

 **Hmmm Responsible! And do you know the meaning of that word Rameses?**

 **Rameses (meekly):**

 **I understand Father...**

 **Seti:**

 **And do you understand the task for which your birth has destined you?**

 **Rameses nods**

 **Seti:**

 **The ancient traditions? When I pass into the Next world, then you will be the morning and the evening star.**

 **Rameses (deciding to stick up for himself says defiantly):**

 **One damaged temple does not destroy centuries of tradition.**

 **Seti (angry, pointing his scepter straight at Rameses heart):**

 **But one weak link can break the chain of a mighty dynasty!**

Ramses flinched at those word that had been hunting him for years and years in his day, in his nights, in his dream and in his reality ` _Weak link´_.

 **The Queen finally stepping in places a hand on her husbands arm. Both to calm her him down and to say that he's been hard enough on the boy. Seti looks at his wife in understanding.**

 **Seti :**

 **Ah! (sigh) You have my leave to go.**

 **Seti turns his back on Ramses and Moses signifying that he is finished with them.**

 **Rameses:**

 **But Father-**

 **The Queen holds up a hand signifying him to say no more. Angry Rameses pivots on his heel and angrily leaves the room. Moses debates whether or not to follow his brother. He decides to argue for Rameses one more time. He approaches the throne cautiously.**

 **Moses:**

 **Father, you know it was really my fault. Must you be so hard on him?**

 **Seti (placing a hand on Moses shoulder):**

 **Moses. You will never have to carry a burden like the crown I will pass to Rameses he must not allow himself to be led astray. Not even by you my son.**

` _I'M NOT YOUR SON´_ Moses wanted to yell, but he settle for a low growl.

 **Moses:**

 **All he cares about is...is your approval. I know he will live up to your expectations he only needs the opportunity.**

 **Seti (thinking):**

 **Maybe. Maybe so. Go now. I shall see you both tonight.**

 **Moses bows to his father and walks from the room leaving his Father and Mother. This is shown is shadows and behind we see a huge panoramic view of the city.**

"Thanks for sticking up for me" Ramses told his brother, Moses just nodded not meeting his eyes.


	3. In trouble

"Speak"

` _Thinking_ ´

Singing

 **Movie**

* * *

 **ACT I Scene III**

 **We see Moses walking inside a huge room filled with pillars and a huge statue of what most likely is a former Pharaoh seated. Moses has a piece of cloth in his hand which he is sewing. He is whistling a tune, which unknown to him is "Hush Now My Baby" the same lullaby his birth mother Yocheved sang to him when she placed him in the river.**

"You remembered!" Beamed Miriam with joy.

Moses robed the back of his neck and said "I remembered the song, but I never knew what it ment"

Aaron crossed his arms and shrink into his seat.

She shocked her head and said happily "It doesn't matter, the point is that you remember"

 **Moses:**

 **Well that went well.**

 **Rameses:**

 **Just go away**

 **The audience now sees Rameses sitting in the lap of the great statue brooding over the scolding that his father gave him. Moses leans against the base of the statue and continues to sew this piece of cloth.**

 **Moses:**

 **It could have been worse.**

 **Rameses:**

 **The weak link! That's what he called me!**

 **Moses Looking chagrined can sense his brothers pain. And decides to tease him out of it.**

 **Moses (smiling):**

 **Well, you are rather pathetic.**

"That helped" said Aaron sarcastly.

 **Rameses doesn't take the bait. Instead of standing up for himself he starts to agree with Moses.**

 **Rameses:**

 **Irresponsible, Ignorant of the traditions! He practically accused me of bringing down the dynasty!**

Ramses son chuckle at his father's childishness.

 **Moses (mockingly):**

 **Yeah! I can see it now! There go the pyramids!**

 **Moses laughs and tears the thread with his teeth signifying that he has finished sewing.**

 **He walks over to a balcony that gives off a breathtaking view of the country. There is a bowl and a set of glasses sitting on the ledge. Finally Rameses snaps out of it and starts to defend himself. He jumps down from where he was sitting and walks over to where his brother is standing by a balcony.**

 **Rameses (angry):**

 **You can laugh about it!**

 **Moses:**

 **Statues cracking and toppling over! The Nile drying up! Single handedly you will manage to bring the greatest kingdom on earth to ruin.**

"If he does not change his ways and free my people, then it may be so" God said in a tone that clearly showed that he didn't want it to happen.

Ramses grow scared of what this god could do to him and his great kingdom.

"Although it is curious how you predicted those events, even before I told you about them" God said with a smile "That is why you will be my greatest prophet"

 **Rameses:**

 **Tell me this Moses! Tell me why is it that every time you start something I'm the one who ends up in trouble?**

 **But Moses is no longer listening. While Rameses has been talking, his brother takes the bag that he has been sewing dunks it in a bowl of juice, drops it over the other side of the balcony and ducks downs. Suddenly there is a sound of a big splash followed by voices crying out in protest. Curious Rameses looks over the balcony to find Hotep and Huy the two priests covered in juice!**

 **Hotep:**

 **Oh Man!**

 **Huy:**

 **Oh!**

 **Hotep (looking up at the balcony and seeing Rameses):**

 **Ah! Rameses you're in trouble young man!**

 **Huy:**

 **Rameses get down here! I think you owe us an apology!**

 **Hotep:**

 **Oh my new thing!**

 **Huy:**

 **I am so upset!**

Hotep and Huy, bright red with anger got up and pointed their fingers at Moses "IT WAS YOU?!"

Moses smirked "Oops…"

The rest laughed at the happenings before them.

 **Rameses groans realizing that his brother gotten him into trouble once more. He looks down to his left where Moses had ducked down moments before to find him gone.**

 **He looks to his left and finds Moses holding the bowl of juice.**

 **Moses:**

 **You might as well.**

 **Hotep(off screen):**

 **By the power of Ra you'll pay for this!**

 **Huy(off screen):**

 **We're going to tell the Pharaoh!**

 **Rameses forgets all about being angry at his brother and takes the bowl and dumps the remnants on the two priests. Eliciting more howls of protest. The two princes walk away leaving the two priests complaining down below.**

Everyone but the the two fuming priests laughed harder at the events onscreen.

 **Moses:**

 **Hey I figured it out! You know what your problem is Rameses?**

 **Rameses:**

 **What?**

 **Moses:**

 **You care too much.**

 **Rameses:**

 **And your problem is you don't care at all!**

"So you always been like that, then?" Teased Tziporah.

"Oh no, there are think I care about" Said Moses in mock seriousness.

Tziporah lines over to him and asks "What kind of thinks?"

Moses suddenly looks away "Just thinks"

 **Rameses places his hand on his brothers head and twists. Revealing to the audience that Moses long hair is in fact a wig. Moses takes it off showing that his natural hair is quite short.**

"It really was a wig" Jethrodiadah said with amazement.

"Told you" Singsong Moses.

 **Moses(adjusting wig):**

 **Oh? In that case I suppose you care a lot more than I do that we're... late for the banquet for example?**

 **While Moses is saying this the confident look Rameses face disappears and changes to one of complete horror, while behind him Moses smiles in amusement.**

"But father, you always told me that you were never late to single banquet in your life" Said Amun in a mad tone.

"Well you see…" Ramses started to say, but he had nothing.

"He said that so you would try to follow his example" Explained Jethro.

"It matters not, let's continue watching" Said Ramses, desperate to change the conversation.


	4. The desert flower

**As promised to my brethren, I have reached into the land of thoughts and ideas, to willingly give you this writing so that they may be of your liking.**

"Speak"

` _Thinking_ ´

Singing

 **Movie**

* * *

 **ACT I Scene IV**

 **We see Moses and Ramses running down a flight of steps towards the banquet with a palace servant right behind them trying to fix them up and make them presentable. Each time he tries to adjust Moses. Moses just slaps away his hand.**

 **Rameses (frantically):**

 **I'm done for Father will kill me!**

Moses eyes widen "Hey, I just realize, that this is the day I meet you" He said to Tziporah.

"Oh" She said, then her eyes widen too "OH!"

"I will get to see how you rescue my daughter then" Jethro said proudly.

Both Tziporah and Moses shared an awkward look and sinked into their seats.

 **Moses:**

 **Don't worry nobody will even notice us coming in.**

 **The two young men step through a curtain and on to a stage to find that the entire banquet hall is cheering them on. They stop frozen in shock.**

 **Rameses(angrily in an aside to his brother):**

 **Nobody will even notice!**

 **Moses gives him a sheepish look.**

Tziporah younger sisters started to giggle at Moses and Ramses, then Jethro starts laughing, after Miriam and Aaron joined too, and then the rest started laughing alongside them.

 **The Queen rushes up to them.**

 **Queen:**

 **Ah the young Princes! (she embraces both her sons as if she is pleased that they have arrived. Then whispering low so only both can hear) Rameses you were just named Prince Regent. You are now responsible for overseeing all the temples. I suggest you get over there and thank your father.**

 **While the Queen has been saying this Rameses face splits into a large grin. He takes his mother's advice and rushes over to his father to thank him. Moses happy for his brother begins to join the rest of the audience in applauding.**

 **Queen(in an aside to Moses):**

 **Apparently Moses. Someone thought he just needed the opportunity.**

Moses smiled. He would always love Tuya as his mother because she was his mother in all but blood. He was also happy that she had listen to him and convinced the murderer to give his bro- Rameses the opportunity to prove himself.

 **Moses smiles realizing that Pharaoh had taken his advice after all, and that Rameses promotion had a lot to do with him. He rushes over to his Rameses and his Father.**

 **Moses:**

 **My lord Pharaoh! (Moses bows)**

Moses frown at his past self for calling that excuse of a man ` _My lord_ ´

 **I propose that the High priest offer a tribute to their new regent!**

 **Seti:**

 **An excellent idea! Hotep! Huy!**

 **Hotep and Huy who have been standing off to the side gobbling down food and drink. Almost choke when they are ordered to salute Rameses.**

Everyone bar Hotep and Huy, chuckle at them.

 **Hotep grabs Huy by his shirt front and whispers to him**

 **Hotep:**

 **Huy**

 **Huy:**

 **Hmmm?**

 **Hotep:**

 **The Midian girl**

 **Huy:**

 **That's a good idea!**

 **Hotep:**

 **Go get her.**

 **Ramses and Moses take their seats on the stage by their parents. Camera cuts to Hotep who is now standing in the middle of a crowded assembly with some sort of lamp in his hand which he begins to twirl in the air producing smoke.**

"It's even better from this point of view" Hotep says smugly.

"We truly are magnificent" Braged Huy.

"Without comparison" Said Hotep.

"Two of a kind" Gloat Huy.

"Its true" Agreed Moses "I never meet two people as demweated as you"

"HEY!"

 **Hotep:**

 **By the power of Ra! We present for your delectation and delight an exotic apparition stolen from far away lands.**

"Stolen" Tziporah frowned "Definitely the right word"

 **A tent goes up behind him and the smoke disappears. The tent drops revealing a beautiful young woman by the name of Tziporah sitting on a camel. Her wrists are tied and she breathing heavily looking around the room. She is clearly frightened but despite all of this she still looks glorious and proud. Moses and Ramses are both smitten and bend forward eagerly to get a better view.**

"Awww love at first sight" Giggled Ajolidoforah with googly eyes.

Both Moses and Tziporah blushed heavily and started to mumble nonsense.

 **Rameses & Moses:**

 **Ah!**

 **Hotep:**

 **We offer you this delicate desert flower. (Hotep pulls the rope which binds Tziporah's wrists and she goes flying off the camel and staggers to a stop just feet away from the young Princes.)**

 **Rameses(rising from his seat):**

 **Let us inspect this desert flower.**

 **Rameses takes her face in his hand in order to get a better look. But Tziporah tries to bite him. Rameses pulls back just in time, the crowd gasps in surprise.**

Tzipporah grins evilly at Ramses who flinched back involuntarily.

 **Rameses (looking at this hand):**

 **More like a desert cobra**

 **Moses(laughing):**

 **Not much of snake charmer are you?**

 **Rameses stops looking at his hand and smiles.**

 **Rameses:**

 **That's why I give her to you! (He pushes his brother towards Tziporah who is struggling in vain with her bonds)**

 **Moses(frightened):**

 **No, No that's quite generous but-**

 **Tziporah(defiantly):**

 **I won't be given to anyone! Especially an arrogant pampered palace brat!**

"I'm sorry" Tzipporah said to Moses.

"No, Everything you said was right about me" He replied looking down "And I'm the one who is sorry"

"Why would you be sorry?" Asked Jethro.

"For what is next" He says.

 **Moses and the crowd are shocked. Rameses laughs.**

 **Rameses:**

 **Are you going to let her talk to you like that?**

 **Moses tries to regain some measure of command by standing up to her.**

 **Moses:**

 **You will show the proper respect for a Prince of Egypt!**

 **Tziporah:**

 **But I am showing you all the respect you deserve! None!**

 **The crowd gasps again. Tziporah manages to yank the rope out of Hotep's hands and starts to flail it around like a whip. Two guards jump in to restrain her but Moses stops them.**

 **Moses (to the guards):**

 **No! Wait!**

"See you tried to protect me, you should be sorry" Tzipporah tell Moses.

"I was talking about what happens right after this" He says in a low voice filled with same.

 **He jumps forward and manages to grab the end of the rope and begins to wrestle with Tziporah. She is obviously strong because Moses can barely hold his end, he is on his stomach in a tug of war.**

 **Moses:**

 **Be still!**

 **Tziporah:**

 **I demand you set me free!**

 **Moses:**

 **Be still!**

 **Tziporah:**

 **Let me go!**

 **Moses looks behind her to the shallow garden pool and smiles.**

 **Moses:**

 **As you wish!**

 **He lets go of the rope and Tziporah goes sailing backwards into the pool and is dunked.**

"I shouldn't have done that" Said Moses.

"It's in the past and I already forgave you" Seen that Moses smiles, she jokes "Besides, seen it from this angel it's actually funny"

 **Tziporah:**

 **Oh!**

 **Fortunately the pool isn't so deep so that this "desert flower" is seriously harmed. But she is soaked, upset and humiliated. Moses rises to his feet and joins the crowded in laughter.**

 **He is obviously proud of the response he elicited from the crowd. But his expression changes from joy to shame when he sees the disappointed look his mother casts his way.**

Present Moses grew regretful too, the look of disappointment on his mother's face.

 **He now sees what he has done is wrong. Rameses laughing places an arm around his brothers shoulders.**

 **Rameses(to a nearby servant who is helping Tziporah out of the water):**

 **You there! Have her dried up and sent to Prince Moses chamber.**

 **Camera cuts back to the servant helping Tziporah out of the water.**

 **Tziporah(slipping back down into the water):**

 **Oh!**

 **Camera cuts back to Ramses and Moses standing before their parents.**

 **Rameses( to Seti):**

 **If it pleases you Father my first act as Regent is to appoint Moses as Royal Chief architect!**

 **Rameses takes off his blue scarab ring and places it on Moses middle finger then raises both their arms in the air in a symbol of unity. The crowd breaks into a roar of approval.**

Moses fingers the ring that is shown on screen, Rameses sees this and brightens up "You keeped it"

Moses realized what he was doing but does not show any emotion "I just couldn't throw it away"

Rameses nodded "Well of course, one would be foolish to get rid of something so valuable"

Moses shacked his head "Not because of that, but because it was a gift"

 **Moses smiles pleased. But stops when he sees Tziporah being led out of the hall. She looks back at him her eyes filled with loathing. Moses is uneasy because he knows that he has to go back to his chamber and face her.**

Ajolidoforah smiles and raises her hands in defeat "Ok, just _maybe_ not love at first sight".


	5. The truth is reveal once more

**Forgive for my delay on bringing thy the promised writings, for my journey has been filled with trials and test on the various knowledge that me teachers have given me since the end of the last summer solstice. For I had to answer many a problems of the calculus that Pitagoras created, practice the language that is spoken in the Land of Deutch, and made my best to understand the physics of the universe.**

"Speak"

` _Thinking_ ´

Singing

 **Movie**

 **ACT I Scene V**

 **Later outside Prince Moses chambers. Moses opens the doors to his room and sees the silhouette of the girl behind a curtain sitting on his bed.**

Indah (the youngest of all the sisters) put her hands in her eyes and squeaked "NO, mushi stuff"

The rest laughed at her childishness, some (CoughHotepCough) even falling to the ground.

"Don't worry young one, there is nothing like that in here" God reassure her.

 **He seems nervous, perhaps he is afraid to confront her or maybe it is something else. He slowly approaches the bed.**

 **Moses:**

 **Uh well..(clears throat) All right...**

"Why so nervous Moses? You are acting like you never done _that_ before…" Ramses taunted his brother.

Jethro and his family gave them both disbelieving looks.

"I… well… hmmm" said Moses, unable to form a sentence.

Rameses always loved to teased his brother "I remember when we used to go to the square and you would flirt the women into-"

"Moving on!" Shout Moses.

 **He pulls back the curtain and does not find Tziporah but instead the palace servant all bound up. Moses is shocked and looks towards the window he first sees his dogs bound and tied in a similar manner as the servant. Then he notices the bed sheets tied in a rope and hanging out the window. Moses runs to the window and sees Tziporah leading her camel across the courtyard towards the gate.**

"Wait a moment, you never told me how you got out?" Moses asked Tzipora.

She leaned back to her seat, put a smirk on her face and said "Well… I notice the rope was a little loose, so I took it off without anyone noticing, then when we got to your chambers I used those robes as whips to fight off the servants, tight them up alongside the dogs and used your bed sheets make another robe to get out of the room".

 _Wow_ was the general thought.

 **Tziporah (placing a hand over her camel's mouth):**

 **Ssh! Come On!**

 **He quickly scampers down the bed sheets and lands just in time to see the palace guards on duty walking in Tziporah's direction. They are busy talking but if they turn their heads they will spot her and her camel very easily.**

 **Moses:**

 **Guards!**

 **The two guards turn around and immediately come to attention.**

 **Guard one and Guard two:**

 **Prince Moses!**

"You are going to hand her in" Said Aaron unamused.

"Just kip watching" Said Moses.

 **Moses:**

 **Uh...There's...**

 **Moses hesitates for a second and looks at Tziporah, who is starring fearfully wondering what he will do. Should he call the guards to her attention or should he let her go?**

 **Moses:**

 **There's...A man tied up in my room! Well look into it!**

Jethro was so gratefull for Moses that he gave a scream of happiness, then got up from his seat and hugged him "Thank you my boy" he kept repeating.

Once he was free from the hug, Moses said "It was the right thing to do"

Aaron sneered unimpressed.

 **Guards 1 &2:**

 **Right Away Sir!**

 **Moses watches as they both scamper away. Moses pleased with himself looks back to Tziporah to find that she is gone. Surprised he runs in the direction he surmises she must have fled. Towards the slave settlement in Goshen where she will not stand out and can make a quick escape. He finds her by a well conversing with two Hebrew slaves. A man and a woman, by a well where they are drawing water. He stops and watches her in awe from around a corner of a building.**

Miriam shock her brothers arm wildly "That's us"

Aaron got free from her wraps and with an annoyed tone he said "Yeah, but that day didn't exactly go well for us, remember? None of them do"

 **Tziporah (softly but urgent):**

 **Please..I need water. I have a long journey ahead of me.**

 **Hebrew woman (filling up Tziporah's water bag) :**

 **May God protect you.**

"Oh, I did better than just that" Said God.

Jethro looked at him with a confused expression, but he wasn't about to question the infinite wisdom of God.

 **Tziporah:**

 **Thank you. (She mounts her camel and rides off) Hut! Hut!**

 **Moses comes out from behind his hiding place. The expression on his face suggests that he his smitten with the Midian girl.**

Hotep elbowed Huy in the ribs, moved an eyebrow, put on a seductive face and gave a purr.

Huy laughed quietly "You don't have to tell me"

 **He stares after her as if in a trance or infatuated only to be brought out of it by the sound of a jar breaking at his feet. Moses looks down to find the Hebrew woman at his feet trying to collect the pieces.**

 **Hebrew woman:**

 **Oh...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!**

 **Moses starts to laugh. He is sure that his presence has caused this Hebrew slave to lose her composure after all he is a Prince of Egypt. When their eyes meet the Hebrew woman stops picking up the pieces of her broken jar and stands up looking at Moses in astonishment.**

 **Hebrew woman:**

 **Oh please forgive me I...didn't expect to see you...here! Of all places at our door! Mmm! At last!**

Moses really wished that that was the reason he was there that day, to save his kind from slavery.

 **Moses is still focused on staring after the Midian girl but the Hebrew woman tries to get his attention. Finally he turns his attention towards her.**

 **Moses (bewildered):**

 **At last?**

 **Hebrew woman turns towards the man she is with who isn't quite as excited. He too looks surprised but not surprised in the same way that the woman is. He looks a bit frightened and as if he wants to avoid trouble. The Hebrew woman hugs the man excited.**

 **Hebrew woman:**

 **Didn't I tell you Aaron didn't I tell you! I knew he would return to us when he was ready!**

 **Aaron (out of the corner of his mouth):**

 **Miriam do you want us flogged?**

 **Miriam (ignoring Aaron she lets him go and goes back to Moses):**

 **I knew you cared about our freedom!**

 **Aaron (whispering harshly):**

 **Miriam!**

 **Not having a clue as to what she is talking about Moses focuses his attention back on Tziporah**

 **Moses:**

 **Freedom? Why would I care about that?**

Jethro and his daughters gave Moses shocked expressions.

"I'm so sorry" Said Moses "I should had cared, I should had helped, I should had done something"

"It's okay" Miriam said kindly "That's in the past now"

 **Miriam (slightly puzzled):**

 **Because you're...you're our brother.**

 **Aaron:**

 **Uh!**

 **Moses (shocked):**

 **What?**

 **Miriam:**

 **Be-(now she understands what is going on) They never told you?**

 **Moses:**

 **Who never told me what?**

Amun pulled his father sleeve to get his attention "What are they talking about father?"

Ramses was hesitant to say anything, he had made sure that the circumstances of Moses birth were a well kept royal secret, not even his own son knew the truth "Just keep watching"

Amon, who somehow hadn't put the pieces together, nodded.

 **Miriam is dejected but she presses on.**

 **Miriam:**

 **But you're here! You must know! (she reaches out to touch Moses who quickly recoils).**

 **Moses (perturbed):**

 **Be careful slave!**

 **Aaron finally jumps in trying to restrain his sister.**

 **Aaron:**

 **Oh my good Prince! She's… she's exhausted from the days work. Not that it was too much we quite enjoyed it but she's confused (looks hard at Miriam signaling her to shut up) and knows not to whom she speaks.**

 **Miriam (refusing to be silenced and disgusted at her brothers cowardice):**

 **I know to whom I speak Aaron! (facing Moses again defiantly) I know who you are and you are not a Prince of Egypt.**

"Of course he is!" Yelled Amon.

"No I'm not" Moses answered stoic "I may had been given the title, but I never truly was"

 **Aaron:**

 **Miriam!**

 **Moses (livid):**

 **What did you say?**

 **Aaron:**

 **Your highness pay her no heed! (Aaron starts to drag his sister off towards their house). Come Miriam may I discuss something with you...**

 **Miriam (trying to pull away from Aaron):**

 **No Aaron! No! (turning back towards Moses again) Please Moses you must believe!**

 **Aaron:**

 **That's enough!**

 **Miriam:**

 **You were born of my mother Yocheved!**

 **Aaron (desperately):**

 **Stop it!**

 **Miriam:**

 **You are our brother!**

 **Moses (livid):**

 **Now you go too far! You shall be punished!**

 **Aaron (throwing himself at Moses feet):**

 **No! Please...uh... your highness. She's ill! She's very ill! We beg your forgiveness! Please Miriam let us go!**

Aaron glared at Mirian, he didn't understand why she couldn't just accept reality instead of chasing an idiotic fantasy about been free, that was sure to never happen and nothing of what he had seen had convinced him otherwise.

 **Aaron seeing the danger that could unfold rises to his feet and tries to pull Miriam off again towards the house. But she will not be silenced.**

 **Miriam:**

 **No Aaron! (trying to break away from her brothers grip without success) Our mother set you adrift in a basket to save your life!**

 **Moses runs up to Miriam and Aaron. He does not want to hear more but curiosity gets the better of him.**

 **Moses:**

 **Save my life? From who?**

 **Miriam:**

 **Ask the man who you call father!**

 **Moses (horrified):**

 **How dare you!**

 **Miriam:**

 **God saved you to be our deliverer.**

God nodded "It is true"

 **Moses:**

 **Enough of this!**

 **Miriam:**

 **And you are Moses! You are the deliverer!**

 **Moses:**

 **I SAID ENOUGH!**

 **Moses takes Miriam by the arm and throws her to the ground.**

"I am so sor-" Moses began to apologize but was cut off.

"It's okay" Said Miriam with a soft smile "I know you are"

 **Moses (menacingly):**

 **You will regret this night!**

 **Miriam falls to the ground and begins to cry softly but she still manages to sing...**

 **Miriam:**

 **Hush now, my baby**

 **Be still, love, don't cry**

 **Sleep as you're rocked by the stream**

 **Sleep and remember**

 **My last Lullaby**

 **So I'll be with you when you dream...**

 **Moses alarmed stares at Miriam in absolute horror as he recognizes the song from his childhood. How could she possibly know? Seeing the look of recognition on her brothers face. Miriam smiles at him through her tears. Moses wheels around and races through Goshen. He bumps into an old man who cowers in fear at seeing the Prince of Egypt. The crowd of people comment. Moses picks himself up again and begins to run towards the palace.**

"Good" Said Ramses "Go home there is need for you too be among slaves"

Tzipora shoot out of her sets to throw a punch at the King of Egypt, but was held back by Moses "Please don't, there is no need"

Tzipora growled at the cowering Ramses and reluctantly sat back down.

 **In the background we hear the song "All I ever wanted".**

 **Moses:**

 **Gleaming in the moonlight**

 **Cool and Clean and all I've ever known**

 **All I ever wanted**

 **Sweet perfumes of incense**

 **Graceful rooms of alabaster stone**

 **All I ever wanted**

 **This is my home**

 **With my father Mother, Brother**

 **Oh so noble, oh so strong**

 **Now I am home**

 **Here among my trapping and belongings**

 **I belong**

 **And if anybody doubts it**

 **They couldn't be more wrong**

 **I am a sovereign prince of Egypt**

 **A son of the proud history that's shown**

 **Etched on ev'ry wall**

 **Surely this is all I ever wanted**

 **All I ever wanted**

 **All I ever wanted**

 **He touches the walls in reassurance that this is his home. He runs back to his chamber (the servant gone) and embraces his dogs who have been untied. Moses exits his room and walks into another one and looks the Egyptian hieroglyphics images of his family.**

"You are always welcome back, brother" Ramses reassured Moses "The whole incident will be cleared off, my word is law after all"

God shook his head in a disappointed manner "That is one of the lesson you need to learn, while your word is law in the land of Egypt, it does not mean it holds truth"

 **This is his family and what he's known for almost twenty years. None of what that Hebrew woman said could have been true right? At the end of the song Moses collapses against a wall and falls into an exhaust induced sleep. And dreams.**

 **The Nightmare**

 **Moses opens his eyes and dreams that he is part of the hieroglyphic wall.**

Moses shrieked "Not again!"

God snapped his fingers and Moses felt asleep. His unconscious body fell on Tziporah and she moved him so that his head was resting on her lap comfortably "Umm, My Lord?"

"He does not need to suffer this once more" Said God "Let him rest"

 **He dreams that Seti has turned on him, because he is a Hebrew and sends his soldiers after Moses.**

 **Moses hides in a bush and the soldiers continue to run off towards Goshen where they break into the homes of the Hebrews and take their infant children. But Moses notices that amongst the mayhem; a family a woman her two children a boy and a girl and her...baby boy manage to sneak off.**

Miriam understood why God showed Moses this dream, it was necessary for him to remember the truth, yet she still wanted the nightmare to stop along side Moses' suffering.

 **Unawares to the soldiers, they escape and flee towards the river. The woman places the baby in the basket and tearfully sets him adrift. Moses begins to cry as he finally realizes the true nature of his origin. The Egyptian soldiers once again continue their pursuit of Moses who falls into a river of blood with thousands of other screaming babies who wait to be devoured by crocodiles...**

Tziporah growled at Ramses "You and your family are murderers!"

If he heard her, he didn't showed it.

 **Moses wakes up from his nightmare frightened. It was just a dream right? But there is a way to prove that this has really happened in the past. Egyptians are fastidious about keeping all of their historical accounts. If this did happen it will be on the walls...**

 **Moses grabs a torch and races through the palace searching the walls to see whether or not any of this has really happened. Finally to his dismay he finds what he is looking for.**

"Is it not bad enough you did it?!" Yelled Tziporah "But you had to _proudly_ admit it to the world?!"

Ramses narrowed his eyes at her "Do not speak of what you don't understand! The Hebrews were growing numerous, they had to be put down!"

Tziporah was about to say a couple of things that should never be said in front of God, but her father stopped her "Do not fight, it's never the answer"

 **On one of the walls there is a picture of Seti pointing to the soldiers commanding them to drop the babes they hold in their hands into the river down below. At the bottom of the painting are two crocodiles whose mouths are open waiting to devour the babies. Moses grows weak drops the torch and sinks to his knees in anguish. Suddenly he feels a hand upon his head.**

 **Seti (his voice weary and regretful):**

 **The Hebrews grew too numerous. They might have risen against us.**

Ramses nodded with determination at those wise words.

 **Moses rises to his feet and confronts his father, the expression on his face is a mixture of anger and bewilderment.**

 **Moses:**

 **Father tell me you didn't do this.**

 **Seti:**

 **Moses. Sometimes for the greater good sacrifices must be made.**

"SACRIFICES?!" Yelled Tziporah.

 **Moses(incredulous):**

 **Sacrifices?**

 **Seti (putting his arm around Moses and holding him tight):**

 **Oh my son. They were only slaves.**

Indah buried her face in Ajolidoforah's chest "I'm scared of that man"

Ajolidoforah wrapped her arms around her, trying to calm her down "Me too"

 **Moses looks at Seti in complete astonishment. Is this who his father really is? A tyrant and a butcher? Horrified Moses backs away from his father and runs off into the dark.**


	6. The love of a mother

"Speak"

`Thinking´

Singing

 **Movie**

 **ACT I Scene VI**

Tziporah ran her fingers through Moses hair. He was still sleep on her lap, even though the nightmare was over. Having seen what he saw, she realized why he had acted the way he way he did when she found him on the wheel. So scared, so exhausted, so… ashamed.

Tziporah ran her hand one last time before she clenched her fist and swore that if Ramses didn't chose to free the slave after everything was over, then he would know her fury.

Moses stirred from his sleep and opened his eyes. He sat back up and sighed in relief at seen that the nightmare was over.

"We are ready to resume" Announced God.

 **Down by the Queens water garden. The very same one where Moses was found almost 20 years before. Moses sits and stares broodingly at his reflection in the water.**

 **Queen:**

 **Moses**

Moses smiled at hearing his mother's comforting voice. He was still a on the edge from almost having to relieve that again, but her sweet voice made it all better.

 **Moses (bitterly over his shoulder):**

 **Is this where you found me?**

 **Queen (hesitantly):**

 **Moses? Please try to understand.**

 **Moses:**

 **So..So everything I thought. Everything I am is a lie?**

Hotep put a hand on his chin in thought "Yeah, pretty much"

Huy nodded "That about sums it up"

"Quiet you two!" Snapped Ramses.

The two priest quickly apologized and bow to their king.

 **Queen (sitting down beside Moses and resting her hands on his shoulders):**

 **No! You are our son! And we love you!**

 **Moses (turning to face his mother, the expression on his face is desperate):**

 **Why did you choose me?**

 **Queen (smiling):**

 **We didn't Moses. The gods did.**

"That was _almost_ right" Said God "They did stepped down when the my presence was revealed in their dominion"

Jethro's curiosity picked up "They? My Lord"

God turned to look at him "I am referring to the gods in the Egyptian pantheon, of course. They knew that my power is greater than theirs so when I delivered Moses with the royal family, they did not challenged my authority"

Ephorah got close to Zipporah and whispered "There really are Egyptian gods?"

"It seems so" She answered.

Hotep and Huy shared a nervous look and shared one thought. `If the gods themselves feared this so called God, then they were in big trouble´.

 **The Queen begins to sing.**

 **This is your home, my son**

 **Here the river brought you**

 **And it's here the river meant**

 **To be your home**

 **Now you know the truth love**

 **Now forget and be content**

 **When the gods send you a blessing**

 **You don't ask why it was sent**

"Thank you, mother" Moses said softly `Even after all of this time, I still love you and I always will, no matter what´.

 **Moses looks at his adopted Mother and hugs her. Despite all that has happened and what he has discovered, he can tell by the expression on her face that her love for him is genuine and true.**


End file.
